


Only Safe

by CyanideArctic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideArctic/pseuds/CyanideArctic
Summary: Angella finally moves on, finding love in a strong soldier.





	Only Safe

Only Safe

Angella’s hands made their way through tousled curly hair, the man she straddles, kisses along her neck, suckling on the queens pale skin, hands on her hips. The way his mouth felt against her neck was like being wrapped in soft silks, he was the silk, cool and inviting.  
His hands shifted up her sides, her wings fluttering open at soft yet strong hands making their way along every curve that passed his hands. 

“My queen, how can you look so elegant even in a time of such sensual endeavors?” the man's voice was low and husk. His brown eyes staring up at glossy lilac ones. Angella scoffed and silenced the man with a kiss, her lips soft but the force of the hungry kiss making them firm and wanting, he shut up at the prospect of her wanting something he’d gladly give the women on his lap.

Humming into the kiss he pulled her closer, Angella smiling into the kiss. Her hands finding their way under the heavy armor he wore, pulling at the chest piece to bring his face closer, pulling back slowly from the kiss, she looked at him, his dark complexion way more different than her pale skin, his eyes clouded with so many emotions it was like looking into a looking glass that couldn't decide.

The man smiled up at her, his smile making Angella's heart race and her face flush with even more pink, her brain buzzed as he lifted a hand from her side to her cheek, the look he gave her telling all she needed to know.  
Her thoughts cut short as he stroked her cheek and wrapped an arm around her, careful of white feathers. 

~~~~

“You're so beautiful Angella, not even the sunrise is as beautiful as you are it could only wish to rise as high as your beauty.” her heart fluttered as she lay against his strong bare chest, the scars from a war yet to end scattered across. She looks up at the man holding her, she wonders what he’d be to her if Micah were still alive, would he be just another soldier, a man that she did not think about dying in the face of a war her very husband had been victim of, her heart ached just thinking about never knowing him, never knowing how his hands felt against flushed skin and how his words breathed life into her, making her feel young and in love. 

“I cannot express the amount of sheer admiration i feel for you my sweet soldier,” Angella sat up the blanket that covered her bare skin falling to her hips, he didn't stare at her body but into her eyes, his attention only on what she wanted to say and not on erotic activity of earlier ordeals.

“I do not wish for a speech of admiration my love, only the simple act of laying with me while the castle slumbers” he was soft spoken and reached out to grab her hands, pulling them towards his chest, resting them close to his heart.

“My heart someday will stop but the love i hold for you will never bleed dry,” his voice now only a whisper as he bring her hands to his lips leaving gentle kisses on her knuckles.  
Her heart soared higher then she could ever manage to fly, her cheeks dusted in a light pink as she bent down to rest her head against his chest, her hands still clasped in his. He was done speaking but his words ran through her thoughts, she truly did love him, everything about him made her feel so much love, that when he lay there, his arms wrapped around her or his hands clasping hers, she only felt safe.

Even in a time of war, a time that took her beloved Micah, were her daughter had grown up way to fast, and love had become a trivial thing. She lay with a man she had began to love and finally she felt safe, at home, and for once in several years, Angella felt happy.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to finally post this, I never really make fanfiction anymore, and just the thought of Angella never being with someone again made me sad, I also may have a crush on her, but I loved writing this and I hope at least someone will like it.


End file.
